


Very Well

by AkisMusicBox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Camping, Ignis feels purposeless, Indirect Kiss, M/M, Prompto Wants to Help, Road Trips, Self-Indulgent, These are a few of my favorite tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox
Summary: Reuniting Lucis was a complicated task that took up most of Noct's time, and it would have Ignis's if Luna hadn't made an excellent point during a roundtable meeting with King Regis, Noctis, and their closest advisers. "Many of these people have lived under Imperial rule far too long to readily trust a son of Insomnia, and one so well-known for his tactical mind. Despite how soundly and fairly your reason is, it may draw cause for them to doubt your intentions. Give us time to rebuild that trust, and then I know you will be welcome with open arms."For the first time in his life, Ignis is not required by Noctis's side night and day. He doesn't take it well. Prompto tries to break him out of his funk.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Very Well

It shouldn't have taken two members of the Crownsguard to deliver the treaty to the Prairie Outpost, however, when Cor was handing out assignments, Prompto volunteered instantly and requested to take Ignis. The Hand wasn't present at the meeting but Cor didn't argue with Prompto. Prompto could tell that Ignis's declining mood had been obvious to most people, however, most weren't willing to do more than give him courtesy and space. That was fine by Prompto; the only others he'd have trusted with trying to help were occupied. Gladio had been tasked with helping his father with defense logistics -- peacetime security was a different beast than attempting to hold off an invasion. And that peace was thanks to the Lady Lunafreya -- Noctis's new wife and future queen. It was her cool head and diligence that flipped her brother, Ravus, back to the side of the Crown and leveraged him and Nyx Ulric's forces to take down the Imperial plot. Noctis and Luna's nuptials were are modest affair after that, but it gave them both the power to root out the main proponents of war in the Empire.

Reuniting Lucis was a complicated task that took up most of Noct's time, and it would have Ignis's if Luna hadn't made an excellent point during a roundtable meeting with King Regis, Noctis, and their closest advisers. "Many of these people have lived under Imperial rule far too long to readily trust a son of Insomnia, and one so well-known for his tactical mind. Despite how soundly and fairly your reason is, it may draw cause for them to doubt your intentions. Give us time to rebuild that trust, and then I know you will be welcome with open arms."

Her sincerity had done nothing to blunt the impact of her words. "Your logic is sound, my Lady. Very well, I trust you to find suitable counterparts to handle the negotiations from the Empire," Ignis said. His expression was a stone slate then, but after that, Ignis's agitation was on display for the whole Citadel to see. He was a tiger pacing in his cage, so Prompto didn't feel guilty needling into a spare moment of Noctis's time to ask for the Regalia. He had agreed without a second thought and tossed Prompto the keys.

Prompto had prepared several explanations for Ignis as to why he wanted him to join him on the request. His primary excuse was in case Prompto incorrectly explained the details of the treaty itself. At its core, the treaty was a promise that no one could be discriminated against based on their military or civilian experience on either side of the war. Most Imperials actually responsible had been dealt with already and their punishment sorted out by other treaties. This was merely an affirmation of protection for others. He also could use the excuse of the Regalia -- protecting Crown property as important as it had to be part of the Hand's duties, right?

But Prompto didn't need the excuse. Once he mentioned the Regalia, Ignis's dour expression upticked ever so slightly. A flicker of amusement entered his eyes. "Very well. Some fresh air would be nice."

The drive was quiet, but it wasn't the uncomfortable silence that had enveloped Ignis as of late. He seemed to let himself be absorbed in the scenery, which Prompto didn't mind. It gave him time to play with his camera and babble about it. Ignis showed no active signs of annoyance, so Prompto took it as acceptance.

The actual work for the treaty itself was rote in a way that seemed to annoy Ignis. It took Prompto some time to puzzle out, but he realized that this particular region wasn't strategically significant, nor the terms anything difficult to understand. Therefore, any idiot could do it. Prompto could have done it himself. _Ugh. Altissia, or Tenebrae, or something closer to the Disc would have at least had some symbolic significance. Dammit, Prompto._

Prompto offered to prepare the caravan that evening and let Ignis shop for their supper. The caravans could get pretty disgusting when not used for extended periods of time, so he thought the self-inflicted punishment would help him act normal around Ignis when he returned. And it would have if Ignis hadn't returned with two brown bags -- one with cooking supplies, the other with cheap beer and whiskey.

Prompto chuckled nervously. "Heard that stuff makes the simplest ingredients taste gourmet. Slim pickings for groceries?"

Ignis grunted noncommittally and went to work in the caravan's kitchen. He pulled out a beer and offered it to Prompto. He took it but didn't drink until Ignis partook of one himself. Silence filled the campground again as he cooked and as they ate outside, only kept tolerable by the occasional cricket chirping in the darkness. Only when Prompto had a full stomach and a slight buzz did he managed to say, "Listen, Iggy... I heard that you and King Regis had a bit of a tense conversation after the roundtable. And since then, you haven't been yourself."

He snorted and took a sip of beer, only to scowl when he found it empty. He reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "I suppose that's been fairly evident. The king told me to step back. To leave more duties for Noctis and Lady Lunafreya to handle and delegate on their own. It makes sense for them to lean on each other." He grabbed his travel mug and added a healthy pour to it.

Prompto bit his lip. He'd never known a time when Ignis wasn't fully consumed with taking care of their future king. "And you don't know what to do with yourself."

"Believe it or not, but there's a limit to how much paperwork a person can do. Even for me." He took a drink.

"Well, then, you need a hobby!" Prompto blurted out. "I've got photography, Gladio's got books, --"

"Do not say cooking," Ignis growled.

Prompto scowled. "I wasn't. I was just going to say that you have time to figure it out! It could be fun to try a bunch of new things."

Ignis sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Apologies. Honestly, the thought of even trying is... exhausting."

"Well, you don't have to dive on in!" Prompto said. "You could just do social things to start! Hang out with friends, go on a date!" He tried to control his blush.

It was easy to do when Ignis started laughing. The laugh was equal parts boisterous and biting and it made Prompto angry. "Who would possibly want to date someone so lifeless that he gets upset when his job becomes easier?" Ignis drawled.

"Plenty of people!" Prompto snapped. Ignis merely raised an eyebrow. Prompto was undeterred. "If you actually asked someone, that is. And yeah, you might get told 'no' a few times. So what! I've been told 'no' dozens of times and survived."

"By Cindy alone?" Ignis retorted. That one stung, but not in the way Ignis had intended. That made it worse.

Prompto rolled his eyes and took a from his beer. "Cindy's attractive, okay? You can't even deny it." Ignis gave a concessionary shrug, so Prompto continued. "I just mean it takes time to find the right person at the right time. You work for the Crown, so, okay, it screens some people out but, you're more than what you do for Noct! Anybody could tell that."

Ignis's expression softened, but not from sentiment. He was genuinely tired. "That's kind of you to say, truly."

Something burned inside Prompto and it wasn't just embarrassment. His beer was empty, so he gestured to the whiskey bottle. Ignis passed it wordlessly. Prompto's fingers brushed his as he grabbed it, so he took a long drink straight out of the bottle. Prompto winced as it burned his throat. "I don't say it out of kindness." He exhaled. "It sucks to see you like this, you know? And I feel terrible because, yeah, this day was gonna come and I did nothing to help." The liquor burned less this time around but still felt punishment enough.

Ignis seemed properly confused now. "Your duty is to Noctis, not me."

It took everything in Prompto's power to not glare. "Not everything is about duty. I'm not just the 'Prince's jester,' or whatever people refer to me as."

Ignis temper flared at the moniker. He hadn't taken kindly to the first time he's heard it around the Citadel, or the second, and absolutely not the third. To Prompto's knowledge, there hadn't been a fourth, but perhaps Ignis has been more discreet after Prompto had told him not to worry about it. Prompto had worked his way up to be a member of the Crownsguard, and if a joke or two was what it took to rattle him, he didn't deserve the position.

Prompto held a hand up. "Chill _out._ I know who I am and what I care about. And..." The whiskey was finally warming his limbs and his senses. "I care about you. And I care about the fact that my attempt to get you out of Insomnia and get your mind off of work failed miserably." He took one last drink and passed the bottle back to Ignis. His hand lit on fire when Ignis's fingers brushed his again. Prompto managed to say, "I guess cross 'camping' off of the list of potential hobbies."

Ignis held the bottle in both of his hands and stared at it for a bit. A wry smile crossed his face. "Don't do that yet. Let's just consider tonight a false start." He leaned back and stared up at the stars for a bit, the fire making his angular features stand out in stark relief. "Perhaps..." His head tilted down and looked at Prompto. Shadows danced along his face. "If we take our time tomorrow, we'll have an excuse to camp again tomorrow night." His Adam's apple bobbed visibly. "Would you give me a second chance?"

Prompto's stomach was full of butterflies. His tongue was loose. "Of course. Didn't even need to ask."

Ignis's smile in response was heartbreaking. "Very well." He took a drink straight from the bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my incredibly self-indulgent, first foray into writing for the FFXV fandom! Feeling a bit cooped up nowadays so it feels good to broaden my horizons. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Am I projecting onto Ignis a bit? More like when DON'T I xD


End file.
